


I want to see you laugh

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anime, Fluff, M/M, my heart is melting, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Yuuri had never seen Conrad laugh. Not loudly, that is, with no filter. He intended to change that.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 4





	I want to see you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Conrad/Yuuri
> 
> Word count: 1,178
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Once again, very new to Ao3, so please let me know if I made a glaring mistake!

There was something weighing down on Yuuri's thoughts. A realization had suddenly hit him, and a very startling one at that. He had actually stopped what he had been doing in shock, mouth dropping open. It was unfortunate timing that he had been picking up a stack of papers at the time. He had spent the rest of the evening resorting the documents while Gwendel looked down at him with his usual glare. 

The realization was this: Conrad had a voice that could change from hard and commanding to gentle and soft and all the way to silky and seductive. Though because of his sophisticated upbringing, he had been taught that silence was better than nonsensical babbling. It was a real shame, for Yuuri thought Conrad had one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard. 

His delima was that he had never heard Conrad laugh. He had seen him smile and a few chuckles here and there, but that's not what Yuuri was after. He had never heard the other laugh from the gut outright and loudly.

It bothered him immensely. It bothered him so much he even searched out Yozak with the ridiculous question. After all, him and Conrad had been friends since childhood. 

The orange haired spy blinked at him. "Have I ever heard Taichou laugh? Well of course, when we were just little kids. But I don't think I've heard him laugh for a long time in recent years." 

This was not what Yuuri had wanted to hear. Yozak continued on, a strained smile on his face. "I think the war really did a number on him. It's been years since but he still carries the memories." In a teasing tone Yozak winked at him and said, "he does seem to chuckle around you quite a bit, though." 

Yuuri crossed his arms, hoping appearing upset would hide the pink blush dusting his face. "That's absurd. I can't even go one day without laughing, and he's gone all these years." 

Yozak grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Tell him a lame joke, Heika." 

Yuuri straightens up to stare at him. "Wha..?" 

"He always tells such lame puns, maybe doing so on him would make him laugh," Yozak said with a shrug, as if it was only just a wild guess. Yuuri had a feeling there was more to it than that. 

A smile suddenly brightens the young kings face. "That's a great idea, Yozak! Thanks!" He had already begun running before the sentence was finished. 

Yozak grinned after him, waving a hand. When the Maou was out of sight, his expression turned serious. Under his breath, he muttered a quiet encouragement. "Go get 'em, bocchan." 

• • • • 

Things were not going well. 

He had gone to the library in search of a joke book. Unsurprisingly, he had found one. (Seriously, the castle library had books on every subject imaginable.) But all of them seemed very unfunny to Yuuri. 

"What room does a ghost not need in his house..." he mumbled to himself, reading. "A living room." Ouch. That one physically hurt him. 

"This graveyard looks overcrowded," he read another one. Why were so many related to ghosts? "People must be dying to get in here." Just kill him now.

He groans loudly and slams the book onto his desk. Conrad would never laugh at any of those jokes. More likely he would just start weeping on the spot. With a sigh, he turns to gaze out the large window in his room. "Why did I think this was a good idea..." 

"What was a good idea, Heika?" 

Yuuri jumps and whirls around at the familiar smooth voice. Conrad was there, his signature even smile on his face. Not happy, not sad, just a smile. 

"My apologies," he said, coming in the room fully to stand in front of Yuuri. He gives a quick bow at the waist. "I did not intend to surprise or eavesdrop on you." 

Yuuri gulped. It was now or never. "I-it's alright, Conrad. Uhm," he said quickly,"I actually have a question."

Conrad's serious brown eyes lift to meet his in expectant curiosity. 

"What do you call a pig that does karate?" 

The soldier fully straightened in surprise, slowly repeating the question silently with his lips in puzzlement. 

"Pork chop." 

The reaction was slow. Like light slowly filtering into a room, the dawn of understandment and then mirth slowly filled Conrad's eyes. "Yuuri, what...?" His lips clenched together in an effort to hide a smile. 

Yuuri plunged on, greatly encouraged by the reaction. "I heard you should never go vegan. Everyone who has said it was a mis-streak."

Conrad slaps a hand over his mouth, effectively stifling a sound about to burst from his lips. Yuuri grabs the hand tightly and pulls it away. "Conrad don't!" He continues on recklessly with growing excitement. "I made a pencil with two erasers the other day. It was pointless." 

The other hand flies up to clamp over his mouth while his eyes clench tightly. If not for the upturned wrinkle in the crease of his eyes, it might've looked like he was in pain. Yuuri grabs the other hand too, now clasping both hands tightly. He felt like he was on the verge of witnessing something never seen before. 

"Yuuri," Conrad choked out, bent over slightly and still attempting to put his smile away. "Let go of my hands..." 

Yuuri inched closer in excitement. "You can always tell if a tree is a dogwood. Just check its bark." 

Something that sounds like a strangled cough comes from Conrad, who once again tries to wrestle his hands back to his mouth. His smile was now fully visible, though he tried to duck his head to hide his face. "Yuuri, please." The plea was practically giggled out. 

Yuuri could almost taste victory. Just a little more. He dropped to his knees, looking up into the others downturned face. "Why were the melons sad? Because they cantaloupe." 

That was the stick that broke the dam. 

Conrad became the very embodiment of someone busting a gut. His knees buckled and he hit the floor with the intensity of his laughter. It rang out from deep within and echoed through the whole room. He was a mess of gasps, wheezes, and occasional words chocked out that sounded like "they....cantaloupe..." Tears of merriment poured from his eyes unstopped by any hands, as Yuuri held them in his grasp still. 

In his heart Yuuri felt a fluttering feeling he had never experienced before. He knew it was from Conrad's laughter. Never before had he heard such a wonderful sound. It made him happier than he had thought he would be by a persons laughter. 

Yuuri found himself slowly begin to chuckle as well. Conrad's laugh was one of those deep, resonating laughs that made you laugh, too. It wasn't long before they were both on the floor in histarics, pounding the ground and wheezing. 

Yuuri had succeeded, and the end result was more beautiful than he could've imagined.


End file.
